hadashamfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimir Nebanakhan
Nimir Nebanakhan is the crown prince of the Hadašhim Empire the oldest and best educated grandson of emperor IV. Rakho Nebanakhan. He was born from the marriage of the latter disformed son, Zubar and an unknown Šalmaram refugee princess who died in labor. Birth and education Nimir was born on the 26th of the Darkness in 529 the ancient fortress of Hal-Arath. He was the first heir to be born there since 220 years. This trait is usually associated with great expectations as the Hal-Arath born princes are usually rulers of great deeds, with the expectation of the penultimate, Zarakatte the I. Nimir spent most of his childhood in the ancient fortress where he was taught by the greatest philosopher of his time, Kuram Dingihanu. His ideals about statemanship, administration, organisation and warfare, and his devout belief are told to have a great influence on the young prince. Zubar did his best to give a strong position his son but lacking any friends and influence outside the walls of Hal-Arath he had to let Nimir go without precious contacts. After the former crown prince died in 531 Nimir became first in the line of succession and he was subsequently brought to the royal court in Tir-Našadar where his formal introduction took place. At this time he was described as angular and clean faced with cerulean eyes and blondish brown hair. His built was muscular and tall almost as high as the royal guardians and he commanded terrifying force even in this young age. In his teens he was considered sometimes quick-tempered although he grew later to be level-headed. From the earliest days on, Nimir excelled in most fields of science and was a fairly talented actor who played the lute with pleasure. At the age of sixteen his fencing and wrestling skills were second to none in the empire and he was eager to command in which Nimir found great pleasure. After proving his skills in the Campaign to the Stillborn Sea he quickly became the favorite grandson of the emperor thus angering his uncles who were competing for old Rakho's favor. Nimir became with time pretty arrogant in his actions which made him widely disliked in the court with the exception of his grandfather. In the army and among the low people however his personal charisma was appreciated and he was seen as a strong-handed authoritative leader who albeit allowed dissent and heard the opinions of others but never allowed the command to be taken from him. This along with his low tolerance towards nepotism and corruption in the administration combined with his commitment to discipline in matter of war made him a savior figure in the eyes of many. He nurtured good relations with the old believer branch (or Sea Rite) of the Thousander Faith, acquiring this title semi-officially in the forms of religious rumors and preachment. Adulthood Nimir reached adulthood in 547 and in the next year he led the great assault against the Aharganite Kingdom which restored Hadašham's long lost supreme role in the subcontinent. After it he returned to Tir-Našadar received the laurel of wreath and increasingly took care of the state affairs. His first child was born from Avoca Gladinalding in 551 whom he kept as a paramour in Ašar-Arath. He has never married although it is rumored that he intended to take Serti Tan-Niham princess of Širaban. In 560 he had four children, all from Avoca. Otherwise he lived retired from public eye, only coming out in greater festivals and devoted much of his time to enrich and strengthen the Empire.